


Nothing Left To Lose

by Maddy_317



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_317/pseuds/Maddy_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the formation of the Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi is surprised when a Jedi comes to his hut.  Ahsoka Tano has found him, and wants the truth about her former master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published thing! So basically I had a great idea about Ahsoka finding Obi-Wan on Tattoine and I couldn't resist.

Obi-Wan felt a presence in the Force. He doubted anyone else could feel it, since he was the only one in the Outer Rim who would have recognized that specific person. He had watched her grow up, he had fought beside her, and he had watched her walk away from the Order.  
Ahsoka had come to Tatooine.  
Obi-Wan watched the speeder fly over the sands to his hut. He stood outside, and as the speeder came close, he raised his hand in greeting.  
“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka exclaimed as she swung her leg over the speeder and ran to him. She hugged him, throwing Obi-Wan off guard. He hugged her back, and when she stepped back he said, “You’ve grown, little one.”  
Ahsoka smiled. “I think I’ve still got a little bit more to grow. I might even be taller than Skyguy. Where is he?” she said, looking around as if she expected him to appear from the hut.  
The look on Obi-Wan’s face made the smile on Ahsoka’s melt.  
“Come inside Ahsoka. There’s a lot to tell you.”  
Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan inside the hut, and sat at the table where Obi-Wan served them both cups of caf. She picked up her cup and sipped it absentmindedly. “What happened to Anakin?” Ahsoka asked. “Please, Obi-Wan. I spent the last three years hoping that the HoloNet reports weren’t true, that he faked his death. I can’t wait any longer.”  
Then, Obi-Wan told her the entire story from since she had left; about how Fives was dead, about how Rex had deserted, about how Dooku had been killed, about how Palpatine had been Darth Sidious and had killed the Jedi who had gone to arrest him. “Palpatine tricked Anakin into becoming his apprentice. Anakin went to the Temple and killed the Jedi there, and then he went to Mustafer. Padme followed him there, and he. . . he got mad and Force-choked her. I fought Anakin and I thought he was gone but he wasn’t. Palpatine found him and kept him alive. I took Padme back to Coruscant but it was too late and she died. She had the babies right before she died.” Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka.  
“So what did Palpatine do to Anakin?” Ahsoka asked.  
It took Obi-Wan a long time to answer. Finally he looked at Ahsoka. “Ahsoka, Anakin is Vader.”  
Ahsoka took a strangled gasp, and covered her face in her hands, resting her elbows on the table. She sobbed silently. “I’m so sorry.” Obi-Wan said.  
Ahsoka finally looked up from her hands and asked, “Padme had children?”  
“Yes. She and Anakin.”  
“I knew it.”  
“Their names are Luke and Leia. Luke lives with his uncle here and Bail Organa and his wife adopted Leia.”  
“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka whispered. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”  
“You’re welcome, Ahsoka.”  
They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their caf, before Ahsoka said, “I’m going to find him.”  
“Ahsoka, Anakin is gone. Vader is all that’s left. I know, it’s hard to admit, but he will kill you. Vader doesn't remember you.”  
“I’ve got nothing left, Obi-Wan. My family is dead, Barriss is nowhere to be found, even Ventress is gone. You’re all that’s left.” Ahsoka set her cup down.  
“Stay here, Ahsoka. Help me train Luke. Go to Alderran. Train Leia. But please don’t go after Vader.”  
“I’m sorry Obi-Wan. I have to find him. Finding Anakin has been my goal for the past three years. I know there’s still good in him.”  
Obi-Wan gasped.  
“What is it?” Ahsoka asked.  
“That’s what Padme said right before she died.”  
“You know there’s still good in him, don’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then the three people who knew him best all knew that there was still good in him. I’m going to go find him and make him see.” Ahsoka said excitedly.  
“I can’t stop you, can I?”  
“Nope.” Ahsoka replied. She picked up her cloak and put it back on. Obi-Wan stood to walk her out, and she hugged him once more.  
“May the Force be with you.” She whispered.  
“And with you as well.” He replied.  
Ahsoka climbed onto her speeder and turned it on. She was soon flying over the sands towards town.  
Obi-Wan watched her until she disappeared. “May the Force be with you, Snips.”


End file.
